thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evan Cook (LTF)
Evan Cook is the protagonist and survivor of the outbreak in Xx_Diictodon_xX's Live to Fight. Not much is known about his background to date. He started the apocalypse at a party where he barely managed to escape with Autumn Jones, a girl who he seemed not to know well. From there, he met with Jackson Fisher, Caitlin King, and a few other soldiers and from there went to the Seattle Camp only for it to fall apart. Pre-Apocalypse Seattle, Washington Not much is known about Evan's life before the apocalypse, other than he was a college student who occasionally went to parties with friends but mostly felt that he didn't fit in. He lived in Seattle for a some of his life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Believe in Myself" The episode starts with Evan at a party alongside Autumn Jones and Nathan. When walkers attack, he and Autumn are forced to flee, presuming his friend is dead. The two head in the direction of Autumn's father's house for safety. Later, as they pass over a bridge, they run into a group of soldiers,Jackson Fisher, Caitlin King, Michael Scott, and Steve Ford, who recommend heading to the nearest Safe-Zone. It being over an hour's walk, the soldiers decide to give the two a ride. On their way, they run into a crashed helicopter and get out to investigate. Behind the helicopter, there turns out to be a hoard of walkers, and Ford is surrounded and torn apart. Getting back to the tank, they are forced to attempt to take out the walkers and Scott is bitten in the process. As more walkers approach, they are barely able to escape. As they roll away, a walker crawls in through the open hatch, and Evan finds out then that the brain must be injured to kill a walker after he stabs it in the head. As he recovers, Autumn begins to worry about the state that the world is in and he comforts her. "When Survival Kills Love" As King begins treating the bitten soldier, she gets Evan to help. Afterward, Fisher drives them off in the direction of the Space Needle. Later, the bitten soldier begins to weaken and exhibit the signs of turning. As he dies, King and Fisher argue about whether or not he will turn, and Evan only stands by to comfort an upset Autumn. The decision is made to be safe and not sorry, and they stab the soldier before he can turn and dispose of him. As they reach the Space Needle, they notice Landon Williams sitting casually on the curb. "In a Fleeting Moment" The soldiers stop to give Landon a ride like they did Evan and Autumn. They continue forward until they notice a crowd of walkers surrounding a building and Adele Harris and a bitten Lillian Edwards grab their attention, Adele's son and daughter by her side. When they stop, Adele tells them that her ex-husband, Douglas, is trapped inside the building. The soldiers decide to shoot at the walkers with the tank, but that only attracts them to the sound. Forced to escape the tank before it's too late, the eight of them head into a nearby bakery. Adele says that they need to get her ex, and Evan volunteers to go. They head around the building, and inside, they sneak around a crowd of walkers trying to get up some blocked stairs to the second floor. Assuming that Douglas is on the second floor, they decide to use the elevator to get up, but a large walker stands inside, falling onto Adele. Evan takes care of it, but the crowd of walkers have noticed and are now heading in their direction. They hurry inside the elevator and as they head up, they awkwardly introduce themselves, and he doesn't seem entirely trustworthy to Adele when she finds out his age. After Adele and Douglas reunite, they are faced with the dilemma of getting back down. The elevator blocked by the walkers, Evan suggests dropping another rack of clothes down the stairs to attract them back to it. They do so and then proceed down via the elevator. From there, they run out through the back alley, but Evan seems to have lost his way, so they decide to go left and figure it out from there. They find themselves at the back of the bakery and they head inside, only to find Fisher and Landon fighting over Lillian's fate, her being bitten. Lillian soon says that she's fine being shot in the head if it means she won't turn. Landon receives the gun, and he shoots Lillian moments after Samantha and Gavin leave the room. Later, the group notices a silhouette in the distance. Evan and Autumn go to investigate, followed by Fisher, and they notice Sean, cloaked in the shadows of the inside of a building. They are about to talk to him when a walker grabs Autumn and pulls her down. Surprised, Sean shoots the walker a few times, but it turns out a few bullets hit Autumn, sending to her to the ground. When Sean sees her face, he seems to recognize her. "Saving Autumn" Sean reveals that he is Autumn's father before Evan and Fisher bring her back to the others. King takes one look at Autumn and says she can only be helped at the Safe-Zone. They are greeted by Wyatt Lee and Chapman when they finally reach the Safe-Zone. Wyatt takes the place of Evan in guiding Autumn to the medical canopies with Fisher, leaving Evan to wait with Sean and the Lloyd-Harris family for Autumn to get treated by Dr. George Baker. Later, when walkers begin breaking into the Safe-Zone, Evan volunteers to help with the situation, but Lee says it isn't the best idea. Despite this, Evan still follows him to the breach. There, he receives an extra gun from a soldier and proceeds to shoot at walkers. As the fight continues, Evan is eventually grabbed by a walker and his gun slides away. Landon saves him by shooting the walker. As he recovers, a soldier tells them that they need to get out of there while they can, and is bitten. Landon forces Evan to get out of there, and reluctantly, Evan does so. "Knives and Guns" As Evan tries to get back to the canopies, he meets up with Samantha, Douglas and Adele's teenage daughter, who tells him that she is looking for her father. Evan believes that he is safe, but Samantha insists on looking for him, leaving him to follow after her. Later, as Samantha searches bodies to see if any belong to her father, the two come across a hoard of walkers in the streets. Samantha pulls him into an alley, despite him wanting to run the opposite direction, in search of a fire escape. They don't find one, let alone any particular way up to the top. Walkers stream into the alley, cornering them. Fisher and King then appear above them atop the building. The two help them up and at the top, they conclude that they will have to jump building to building to get to the canopies. "Fight Back" At some point, the four jump down from the building and continue to the canopies. There, they find Samantha's father and the two reunite. The vehicles begin driving off without them, and Douglas reveals that Samantha's mother and brother, along with Autumn, are on the vehicles. Upset, Douglas and Landon get into a fistfight, but Evan and Fisher break it up. Landon attempts defending himself, but Evan says that it doesn't matter who started it because they both ended up fighting. Walkers surround them on all sides as they leave, and they are forced to momentarily stay on the roof of a house, unable to follow the vehicles. They are left to find away to get down without attracting walkers. They suggest ways to get rid of the walkers, and soon the group agrees on blowing up the house with propane. They set to work, letting out some propane in the house and firing a gun to attract the walkers over so they are caught in the blast. King leads Evan, Douglas, and Samantha outside as Landon and Fisher do most of the work. as they get ready to blow it up, Landon hears a noise and goes after it. It turns out to be a child. He brings him downstairs where walkers have swarmed the place, and when he is bitten, he forces the kid to run before igniting a match, killing him and the walkers. Later, they meet up with Sean, Brianna, and a mechanic named Mark. They group up, agreeing to head in the direction the vehicles went so they can get to Adele, Gavin, and Autumn. Season 2 Evan Cook will appear in Season 2. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of walkers. Relationships TBA Appearances Season 1 *"Believe in Myself" *"When Survival Kills Love" *"In a Fleeting Moment" *"Saving Autumn" *"Knives and Guns" *"Fight Back" Trivia TBA